


peace

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [116]
Category: Original Work, Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Anno Uno Scribere, Mar 9, Memento mori, Poetry, Unus Annus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [116]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 1





	peace

songs can change the course of histories  
songs can alter the path of wars  
songs can change what is within a person’s heart   
songs can open many doors 

deep in the past  
in the bleak midwinter  
the chill of the wind would sing 

it would sing of a past  
no one could remember   
and it foretold the spring 

its melody is one  
that you wish would stay forever  
despite the cold to your bones it brings

but when the snow melts  
it seems it’s almost forgotten  
until the birds in the skies would tweet 

they’d sing to one another  
and you’d stop to listen in wonder   
how such wonderful noise was made by those things

and then in the summer  
the heat is so sweltering   
the waves in your vision seem to speak 

they appear to whisper a melody   
that not only you can see  
but you brush it all off as the heat

but the melody, it is heard again  
heard as the leaves-  
as the leaves start to fall from the trees 

and you look back to all that’s happened  
throughout all your journey   
and the memories make you think

if you could make a melody   
as lovely as the autumn trees  
maybe this year, the ground wouldn’t freeze

so you hum a note  
then two or three  
and the world lights up as the tune carries on the breeze

the others of your kind  
they still in wonder  
as together, the world and you sing

the breeze whistles past  
a familiar tune   
the heat shimmers and glimmers along 

the leaves  
they crunch beneath your feet  
the birds sit and listen   
and they cannot help but tweet 

as you sing that familiar song   
it seems that all the world sings along 

the air chills and heats  
flowing with the melody   
the animals they chitter and shriek

it is eerie,   
it is chilling,  
but above all, it’s inspiring to see

nature in harmony   
for a moment that many   
would say happened too quickly   
to be anything more than a dream

but you all know  
deep in your souls  
you have unearthed a magical thing   
the ability to sing 

songs were a magic that no one had seen before   
that could speak to your heart  
and open so many doors   
that allowed them   
look deep down within you  
and commune   
with parts of your soul

you’d think about things  
you never thought to question  
songs opened so many doors

songs can listen  
like few others can   
they can say   
what you can’t say   
they can make it all okay   
and they can guide you on your way 

music is an outlet   
for people sometimes  
to vent rage or frustration  
or help them to cry   
music is an outlet  
sometimes

music speaks to our souls   
(if indeed  
such a thing  
as a soul  
is existing)   
music can make us whole   
music is one of those things  
that you never really realize is missing  
until you have seen the peace that it brings   
and you want that calm for your own


End file.
